A thousand bucks
by Annn99
Summary: Short story... Missing scene from Veiled Threat: After not being chosen at the auction, Neal has a wounded ego. Sara can help...


Hello again!

Just a small piece of fluff... missing scene from Veiled Threat. I couldn't stop thinking of how much it had had to sting Neal's pride to not have been chosen by any woman at the auction! I mean, the man's got a huge ego! Anyway, this is just a little thing around that subject. I hope you enjoy!

* * *

**A thousand bucks**

"Best date ever" said Sara amused and really enjoying herself with being a part of this undercover mission with a black widow spying from a secret room while hiding with her very talented and handsome boyfriend.

Neal turned to look at her chuckling "Amusing, at least"

"I can't believe she said yes after what? Two dates?!" she said shocked and running her fingers lazily in his soft hair.

He spun around in his stool, trapping her between his legs and placing his hands on her waist "Yeah, but one of them involved tango" he said raising his eyebrows suggestively

"Tango? Peter can dance? Wow…" she said amazed

Neal pouted at Sara's look of amazement "I have skills too you know"

Sara laughed "Of course you do, you're my Prince Charming" she said half-joking and then added "Thank God this vixen didn't pick you at the auction!"

Neal sighed and looked down.

"What?" she asked leaning her head to try and make eye contact

"Oh nothing, I'm glad you see me that way" he said in a very uncharacteristic way

Sara frowned… "Seriously? You think I'm the only woman who thinks you're Prince Charming?"

When she didn't get an answer she pushed his face up with her hands "Neal? What's wrong?"

Neal looked at her a little embarrassed "Um… you're gonna think this is very silly but it kinda hurt that no one at the auction wanted me"

"What?! Yeah right…" said Sara chuckling

"I'm serious. Diana saved me paying a thousand bucks. It was one of the lowest bids ever offered!" he pouted

Sara thought he couldn't look any cuter but he just did it. Neal pouting was just adorable "Well, wasn't that a part of your plan? You followed my advice, didn't you?"

"To the letter and it worked… too well" he said frowning and pouting even more "But I was my normal self with Selena and not even she bid for me!"

"Well, she is kinda old for you and although being a cougar is very in these days, I don't think you fit the profile of lonely bachelor desperate to build a life with a woman like her" Sara explained and Neal actually looked at her as if he was listening to his favorite song.

"You're saying Peter does fit that profile?" said Neal grinning

Sara laughed nervously "No! I'm just saying you're too charming and confident. I figure that if she wanted to wrap her man around her finger, you wouldn't be such an easy target"

"Oh?" he said amused standing up and tightening the hug "But I'm so easy with you" and he started kissing her neck

Sara couldn't help a moan that escaped from deep in her stomach "Yeah, it only took me 5 years to get through you"

"So you were indeed chasing after me! I knew it!" he said triumphantly

Sara sighed exasperated "Oh please… Caffrey, I thought you had a wounded ego… I see you recover fast"

Neal had a big grin on his face "You're the best medicine for my ego"

"Shut up. Flattery won't get you anywhere" she said with hands on her hips

"Maybe not flattery but…"

"Neal… stay back" she said nervously, playing hard to catch and backing off

"There's nowhere to run. Why didn't I think of this before? You're right, this is the best date ever" he said mischievously

He cornered her against his shirts hanging there and attacked her neck again. He lifted her leg and started caressing all the way to her hips and bottom. Sara grabbed the shirts for support and just whispered "Neal…" in a failed attempt to stop his skills from melting her further.

The making out was getting really heavy. Neal was shirtless and Sara had her dress on her waist. Lips swollen and hair all over the place for both of them.

"Neal!" screamed Sara

"That good huh?" he said cocky

"Peter's leaving!" she screamed again. Apparently screaming was the only thing she was capable of at the moment.

"About time! C'mon" said Neal pulling Sara quickly to the bed

She started giggling

"What's so funny?" he asked

"Just thinking if Peter knew what we were doing" she continued giggling

It was cute, Neal thought. Sara usually never giggled "Well, I could teach him a thing or two" said cocky Neal.

Sara just smiled at him "Baby, you could teach a master class!" and she threw herself at him making them both fall into the bed

Neal laughed "Wow, Sara, thanks!" he was grinning with pure male pride

"Now that's better" she said and Neal looked curiously at her "If only I had known as a girl that I could buy a thousand bucks doll like you…" she said winking at him

Neal smiled and kissed her "I'm all yours, for free"

When they parted, he turned them over so he was on top and he just stared at her with a little content smile "Thank you, Sara. I thought it was silly to say it but I did feel bad at the auction. Thanks for understanding"

"Anytime, cowboy" she said in a Texas accent

"Wanna go for a ride ma'am?" he answered in the same accent and no words were echoed after, only unintelligible sounds and whispers.

**The end. Thoughts? :)**


End file.
